


Kida's Cowboy!Verse.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I honestly couldn't think of a better title. This fic is whole heartedly dedicated to the AWESOME author SassyKitten who I love and adore! She treats us with fic after marvelous fic and I wanted to give her something back. I asked her what she’d like me to write about and this is what she said: “I don't mind if the fic you write is AU or not I'm just happy that someone wants to write one for me. I guess if it were to be an AU it would be fun to have Jensen as a shy cowboy who lives alone and pretty out of the way and likes to keep himself to himself, and then Jared comes to stay in his spare room for some reason during the summer and helps out with the ranch that Jensen owns, I'd like to see that :)”





	1. Jared, out on his own

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** So Darling, this ones for you! I had to add an Uncle in. See if Jensen was shy and I was to keep him in character…there’d hardly be any dialogue. And Jensen would be too shy to offer him a job. I thought a loud embarrassing Uncle would just stir things up nicely :P
> 
> Ooh Chad is gonna be the cousin (yes I stole your idea...it's just I cant think of anyone else I wanna throw crap unless I make up a character . Tom and Mike, I just love those guys way too much. Besides, I'm not a CMM fan, but I do reckon he’d look pretty damn fine in a tank and jeans slogging it on a farm) who makes it pretty obvious he wants Jared.  
> I just rate it R from the start. that way if I get a little saucy...I'm not in the bad books lol.
> 
> please please PLEASE give me feedback guys.
> 
> I don't care how nice or nasty it is. I just like to know everyone's opinions and feel free to suggest things.
> 
> critical criticism = love to me. (yes...I am sad and twisted)

  
Author's notes: Jared left home when he told his father that he doesn’t want to be a lawyer any more. That…and he way Gay.  


* * *

Jared left home when he told his father that he doesn’t want to be a lawyer any more. That…and he way Gay. Surprisingly he felt as though the lawyer thing shocked and outraged his Dad a whole heap more.

 

He met Jensen in the market square…well over heard Jensen’s loud Uncle Henry selling some farm products to one of the stores and asked him if he needed an extra hand around the ranch. “Oh come on Mary Sue, you and I BOTH know those are the freshest tomatoes for miles. Just feel how firm they are!”

 

Jensen thought he was about to die of embarrassment, hiding behind his Uncle’s shorter frame. Well that just didn’t work now did it? “Excuse me…I’m guessing you guys are from the local ranch?” Jensen turned around in surprise and yep…he was sure of it, he DID die of embarrassment and he must of gone to heaven because a corny as it was, there was a man so gorgeous standing in front of him he MUST be a wingless angel. 

 

“Sure are, and we produce the best, biggest and freshest everything!” Uncle Henry practically bellowed proudly, “What can I do you for? Tomatoes? Patatoes? We got fresh creamy cheese and milk in the van.”

 

“Got any jobs in the van?” Jared laughed, he liked the man already, “ I’m not gonna give you my sob story, but I could really use anything you got going? I’m a hard worker and don’t mind the long hours.”

 

Jensen’s Uncle didn’t really need an extra hand but could see by the kid’s worn and tired eyes the kid needed it and made him a deal. 

 

“I don’t have that much to spare, kid. It would be bad pay. But I can offer you a place to stay and you could earn your keep.”

 

“I don’t care about the money.” Jared replied abruptly, “I just want to work on a ranch, have a roof over my head and not be starving to death. So honestly, that sounds perfect!”

 

“It’s a deal then. I’m Henry and this here’s Jensen” Henry offered his hand and Jared shook it, “I’m Jared. Pleased to meet you Henry” 

 

He then held out his hand for Jensen to shake. Somehow the man had gone from behind Henry on Jared’s side, to behind Henry on the other side. The man seemed very shy and eyed Jared’s hand before gently squeezing it but not really shaking. ‘Soft hands’ Jared was surprised that a farmer’s hands could be that soft. 

 

His grandpa’s hands were always rough when he’d hoisted Jared up onto his lap or raised him up onto his favorite horse Toby as a small boy. He would often tell his grandpa “Ouch, Grandpa! Your hands feel like splinters!” And his grandpa would laugh, knowing it didn’t really hurt the kid that much, and tell him it was because he worked on a farm and you needed rough hands.

 

“Alright then, we’re almost done here with Mary Sue. Jensen, take Jared here to the truck and help him with his stuff. Jensen noticed for the first time that the boy had a pack bag and duffel and even though he wasn’t struggling, Jensen took the duffel and Jared smiled, “thanks” he said simply. Jensen nodded. He tried to say ‘you’re welcome’ and smile back, but his mouth was dry and he couldn’t really talk.


	2. Settling In

  
Author's notes: // = change of scene ;)  


* * *

The two made their way through the busy marketplace and Jared followed Jensen to a truck that he would have to be Henry’s. Jensen swapped the duffel from one shoulder to the other and fumbled with the keys before opening the back door, he placed the duffel carefully on the seat before moving out of the way so Jared could do the same. Jared was surprised and flattered by the obvious repect and care Jensen automatically showed for his belongings. “Thanks, but I can assure you, there’s nothing valuable or fragile in there. Just some clothes and actually, yea, just some clothes and probably mouldy food.” He laughed.

 

Jensen nodded and let out a breathy laugh. His eyes crinkled when he smiled softly.

 

“Did I mention my name’s Jared?” he stuck out his hand again. Jensen looked confused but took it again, squeezing gently before letting go. “You have really soft hands. Why is that?” he said running his fingers over Jensen’s palm in honest curiosity. 

 

“I uhm…use gloves a lot.” Jensen 

 

“Ohhh, ok. My Grandpa owned a ranch. He didn’t wear gloves though coz he had the roughest hands. They were dry and felt like sandpaper every time I shook his hand.” Jared explained. 

 

“Yea, Uncles Henry doesn’t use gloves either”

 

“Oh yea, I can tell” Jared laughed. Jensen thought he heard himself laugh back. 

 

//

 

 

‘I use gloves a lot? That beautiful kid is standing there stroking my hand and I say I use gloves a lot?’ 

 

“You don’t mind me giving that boy a job helping you out do you?” Uncle Henry asked interrupting Jensen’s thoughts. Jared was unpacking his few belongings in the spare room. 

 

“Of course not” Jensen replied, “Lord knows the poor kid needs it. Besides, it might be nice to have some company.” 

 

“I knew you’d see it that way too” Henry smiled at his nephew. “You wanna show him around or should I?” 

 

“I don’t mind. You go make yourself a coffee and have a rest, Unk.” The man was by no means frail, but he was getting old and tired. Jensen didn’t most of the labour around the farm. He was young and strong and enjoyed his work. So Henry lets himself relax and take it a little bit easier in his old age. Because yes, he’s man enough to admit it and age what he would like to believe, gracefully.

 

//

 

Jensen showed Jared around, not saying much and pointing out things of importance. Jared hooked on to Jensen’s shy manner and started guessing and naming things for himself and Jensen would nod and smile, sometimes adding extra little bits of info or history. 

 

“And here’s the barn, right?” Jared laughed, knowing full well the huge red wooden construction could be nothing BUT a barn.

 

“That obvious, huh?” Jensen tried to joke, but it came out to quiet.

 

“Well it could have been the guest room, but I’ve already seen my room.” Jared poked his tongue out and Jensen felt his knees grow weak. 

 

//


	3. The Tornado called CHAD

  
Author's notes: Enter Chad. oh yes i forgot to warn you. Any chad fans...use someone else's name coz i kinda totally abuse his charecter with a negative light.  


* * *

It was really very nice working consistently with someone again. He really had missed it. Not enough to mope over, just glad to have it back. 

 

Jared was a hard worker and within the span of a week, he has picked up just about everything he needed to know, enthusiastically asking questions when he needed to. 

 

Uncle Henry had already decided on giving Jared more then he had originally agreed upon because he honestly thought the kid deserved it. Truth was, he wasn’t rich, but he wasn’t poor either and he usually let people think he wasn’t as well off because he hated spongers. He and Jensen had both decided they could trust the boy and agreed to give him 2.5 times more. 

 

At first Jared flat out refused saying he had meant it when all he wanted was a bit of work and a place to stay but Henry was even more stubborn then Jared and told him that he had more then deserved it. 

 

Jared had hugged Uncle Henry and then turned and hugged Jensen. Jensen hugged back, feeling a strange fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. ‘Don’t fall in love, don’t fall in love….PLEASE don’t fall in love!’ he thought as the warm arms enveloped him and the head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Jensen wanted this moment to last forever, so he knew it was already too late. 

 

//

 

Jensen wasn’t much of a talker. He really wasn’t. But he loved the way Jared’s bubbly laughter and voice filled the air so often found him self thinking of something to start Jared off on one of his ramblings or encourage him when Jared found himself already in one. It occurred to him that he wanted to know everything there was to Jared. But he wasn’t sure how far he could poke before hitting a sore spot.

 

“So…you run away from home, kid?”

 

“It’s Jared.” Jared smiled and then sighed. “Not really…but I’m not going back either,” in a softly sad yet stubborn way. 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t get it? What’s the difference?”

 

“When you run away, you usually don’t tell any one. My father knows I left. He basically helped me pack”

 

“Oh. Sorry”

 

“For my father? Don’t be”

 

“I meant for prying”

 

“Oh…”Jared shrugged, “No harm done. The truth is, it’ll nice to get it off my chest.”

 

“Oh well, I’d like to hear about it. As long as you want to tell me.” 

 

“He set me up to be a lawyer. He wanted me married to this girl who was a friend of the family. We are hardly friends. We only talk when our parents are together.” He rolled his eyes. “Well I wanted to make my Dad proud. He’s always done right by me. When I got into Harvard, he was more excited then I was.” Jared sighed and shrugged, ”It was kinda then that I realized that I was going to live a life I didn’t want and wasn’t ever going to enjoy. So I thought it was the right thing to do to be honest.”he took another breath. Jensen had slowed his motions as he listened intently, “Well, I was wrong about the honesty bit. Very wrong. I mean I kinda dropped a bomb shell on him” 

 

“It’s better then forcing yourself into a job that you’d hate”

 

“Well that’s not the only thing I told him. I also told him I wasn’t into Jess. That I wasn’t really into girls at all.”

 

“Oh” Jensen eeked, thinking that the kid being gorgeous and gay was just not fair! “Ok, well…Honestly Jared. I think you did the right thing. It’s too hard to keep that kinda thing a secret from your family. Believe me I know.” 

Jared looked at him apologetically and then smiled, “Thanks, I’m glad some one thinks I did the right thing.”

 

Jensen nodded, “My old man, a good CHRISTIAN bloke I might add, kicked me out on my ass when I told him. Good thing his brother is a good not Christian bloke who had the heart to take me in. Uncle Henry can always see a person in need of a hand. One thing I love about the old guy.”

 

Jared smiled, “He’s a great guy. You both are” he said, “sorry to hear about your father though. I thought I had it tough.” 

 

“Ahh” Jensen shrugged it off, “long time ago. I pity him for being so fickle. We never really got on before that. It was kinda the last straw for him. Besides, I’m much happier here.” 

 

“Good to hear” Jared smiled. He turned back to his work and then let to a laugh, “You have a nice voice Jen, you really should talk more often.”

 

Jensen blushed crimson and was a little taken back, “Kind of use to working on my own… Usually no one to talk to. Get use to it” he muttered, shrugging.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I’m intruding on you and yourself” he laughed jokingly, “I’ll try not to interrupt”

 

“I don’t mind” Jensen replied instantly, “I mean…uh…it’s a nice …uhm…change..” he trailed off. Miserably embarrassed and feeling his cheeks blush up again. Jared just smiled in answer and went back to work.

 

They worked away in silence, both daring a look at the other every now and then. A few times they caught each other’s eyes. Jensen would freeze and then try to busy himself in whatever he was doing, looking extremely guilty, but Jared would only smile warmly like neither was doing nothing wrong ‘well we’re not are we?’ Jared thought, which unbeknownst to him was making Jensen melt inside. Those huge dimples and gleaming brown eyes were just to perfect to be owned by the same face. A few times there eyes met until Jared actually laughed softly, slowly he lowered his head and his eyelids to peek coyly through his bangs and lashes. Jensen had either grown enough balls to hold Jared’s gaze or was entranced. ‘Entranced…definitely’ he thought as Jared leaned over to pick up a stray pale, keeping his eyes locked with Jensen’s over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was a pervert for wanting to lower his gaze to the displayed ass, but not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment, he kept his eyes on jared’s. 

 

“YEHAW!” a loud bellow suddenly broke the silence. 

 

Jared’s head snapped to frown at Jensen questioningly.

 

“The tornado has arrived,” he explained dully, “My cousin, Chad.” And TRUST CHAD to ruin such a heavenly moment.

 

The barn doors burst open to reveal the said Chad. His eyes instantly searched the room, he saw a very cautious looking Jensen and then his eyes fell on something that looked like his Birthday, Christmas and if you covered him in chocolate Easter presents come at once. And from the size of him, a LOT of chocolate will be needed! The guy was a giant, a gorgeous giant at that! He tore his eyes away from where the boy was standing and focused them back on Jensen, a huge beam in place.

 

 

“Well, well cousin, come over here and give me a farking hug, man!” Jensen knew that was a bad sign right there. Chad only hugged him when he wanted something or was trying to make a good impression on some one else, or on occasion, very drunk. 

 

“I was told we had us a new stable boy, thought I’d come check him out” Chad said, eyes back staring appreciatively at Jared. He turned to walk towards him, “I’m Chad. The life of this here barn” Jen swallowed back a scoff. The man was only ever around when he needed a place to crash and only lifted a finger to work when he was chasing one of the extra helpers that Henry had hired. Chad was built up, for sure, and could handle the labor with ease. He was just to much of a lazy farker to do it with out the right reward. And Jared…he was definitely first place gold. 

 

“I’m, Jared,” Jared hesitantly reached out his hand, trying to be polite. 

 

“Jared. Hey” He smirked, saying his name softly as if he was cherishing it. Jensen knew the act straight away. “Listen here Jared, your working here now, which makes you part of the family as far as I’m concerned. So get here and give me a hug” He said, not giving Jared the chance to back away before he wrapped his arms around him. One hand slinging over his shoulder, the other resting just above his ass on the small of his back. Jared’s eyes widended at the open affection. He was different from Jensen and Henry, that was for sure. Jared, not wanting to seem rude so he gave him a quick squeeze back, bending over slightly to put his arms around the other mans shoulder before letting go instantly, feeling Chad’s hand slide over his ass as he bent down. 

 

Jensen stood absolutely horrified but not able to do anything. ‘Well, Jared really is to good to be true’ he sighed, ‘but ill be damned if I let Chad hurt him’ he thought determinedly. 

 

Jared was trying to detangle himself from Chad’s arms and Chad let go, getting the hint, “bit of a shy one then?” he asked teasingly. Jared just shrugged.

 

It had only been a few uncomfortable seconds, but it felt longer for Jared, especially with the feeling of Jensen’s gaze on him. He turned to Jensen and their eyes met once again. This time Jensen whipped his head away and looked anywhere but Jared. ‘Damn, back at square one then’ Jared sighed inwardly. He felt like they had really started to feel comfortable before the appropriately named tornado had literally stormed through. 

 

“So, what needs doing?” Chad clapped his hands enthusiastically, “besides me” he nudged and winked and at Jared who’s eyes widened and turned to plead at Jensen. Jensen had a very clear glare that was clearly directed at Chad. 

 

“When do you ever help around here?” Jensen asked bluntly. 

 

“We’re family, man!” Chad slung a arm loosely around Jared’s hips, “all of us” he smiled what was probably suppose to be a warm smile up at Jared, jared however found it particularly sleazy and saw right through the act , “Why can’t I just do you guys a favor without getting my head slammed on the accusation block?” 

 

“Only because you’re selfish and never do anything for free.

 

Chad glad momentarily, Jensen was ruining his happy go lucky appearance. One that he wanted to keep in tact to win Jared over. He knew that it had worked on most of the other stable boys. His easy grin slid quickly into place as he picked up a pitch fork, smiling at Jared as he bent over to pick it up. It wasn’t anything like the shy and coy and sweet and above all GENUINE smile Jared had given Jensen. It was a conceited, shit eating grin. And Jensen already wanted to take that pitch fork and shove it up his cousins egotistical ass. “Now you’re hurting my feelings. I help out from time to time, when I can. I have a busy life you know. Can’t help it if you’re stuck here all the time doing nothing.” 

 

Now Jared was mad. Not just a little annoyed, positively seething, “What’s so wrong about working on a ranch?” he asked defiantly, startling every one in the room, including himself, “I..uh..I mean..it’s honest enough’s work and you can earn yourself a more then decent living if you know your stuff. It’s the only thing I really want” He finished meekly. 

 

Jensen’s eyes softened, the kid meant every word. “And that’s saying something.” He stated softly, “he was ready and packed up to go to Harvard and become a lawyer” 

 

“A lawyer?! You gave up a gig like that to work on this shit hole of a farm?” Chad asked, truly shocked. 

 

“It’s NOT a shit hole. I love it here. I don’t regret it for a second.” Jared said somewhere between childishly stubborn and at the same time, shy and embarrassed. 

 

“Well…you would of definitely sucked at the lawyer thing. You seem a very smart boy. You would have to be to get into Harvard, but your to honest and sweet to be a lying cheating rat.” Chad smiled, obviously trying to cover his tracks quick smart, “sorry if I offended you Jazza” 

 

“Jazza?...uhm that’s…that’s ok.” He said turning around and continuing working. Deciding he’d embarrassed himself in front of Jensen quite enough for one day.


	4. Chad's Deal

  
Author's notes: ooh what's the deal?  


* * *

As soon as Jared made to leave the barn, Chad stopped pretending to work and watched Jared’s ass the whole way out. He whistled, jerking his thumb in the direction Jared had gone. “Where the hell did you boys find that juicy piece of ass?” he asked, flopping down into the soft hay.

 

“You gonna make a move?” Jensen tried to sound casual and not at all phased by the way Chad had been eyeing the new stable boy off, ALL MORNING! “all though, I’m pretty sure the kid’s already got the message.” He sighed then turned around to faced Chad, “Chad, let me make one thing clear. That boy is a nice kid. He’s honest, hard working and has been through a rough time. He’s trying really hard to make something of himself and the last thing he needs is a weasel like you fucking things up for him.” 

 

“You like him,” Chad stated, without questioning. Jensen must really like the boy to stand up for him. Jensen usually didn’t have the balls to stand up for himself let alone any one else. 

 

“That mean that you ARE gonna make a move?” Jensen glared.

 

“Oh come on Jenny..don’t be like that. You can’t still be sour about Dave, that was two years ago!”

 

“Yea, well I know how little it meant to you, so I don’t expect you to be phased about it”

 

“Listen, that kid is HOT and he’s single. That makes him fair game and you know it Jen”

 

“It’s not a fucking game Chad”

 

“Oh ok, fine, I’ll give you a chance. The town dance next Saturday, you ask him to go. If you two go…as a couple…then I give you my word, I’ll leave him alone. I can’t promise the same from him…but I won’t make any moves.”


	5. Chad's Catch

  
Author's notes: Yes, despite all the Chad laelled chapters, this is still a J2 fic lol  


* * *

The problem was when Chad made a deal, Chad had a catch. Chad hardly gave Jensen the chance to actually ask Jared. Even so, Jensen wasn’t even sure how he’d pluck up the courage to talk to him. 

 

Finally, one Thursday afternoon as they were drinking a beer after a hard days labour and Chad was up at the house, Jensen sighed and thought ‘now or never’

“Listen, uh Jared, I was wondering….” Jensen began, he took one look into those soft hazel eyes and swallowed the corouge he’d taken a whole 10 minutes of silence to gather in one gulp “uh…never mind…”

Jared smiled sweetly, “Jehhhnsehhhn?” he drawled, “you can say what ever you want” he encouraged

 

Jensen gulped, “so…you like it here?” 

 

“nuh” Jared said flatly, hiding a smirk by taking a swig of his beer. 

 

“Oh” Jensen replied, a little disheartened. He’d thought Jared was really enjoying himself. He always had a huge grin that gave his dimples permanent residency on his face. Maybe the kid was homesick? Maybe he was going to quietly pack up his stuff and just disappear the next morning? Jensen tried to think of a way that he could get Uncle Henry to force him to stay. At the same time, scorning himself for being so selfish and putting his wants before Jared’s. 

 

“I LOVE it here” Jared burst after the silent moment, clapping a warm hand on Jensen’s back. 

 

“Ohhh” Jensen was glad Jared wasn’t a mind reader otherwise he would have to hang himself by one of the wooden supports in the barn. He tensed when he realized he’d subconsciously leaned into the touch and was slightly pressed up against Jared’s side. He cleared his throat and reluctantly straightened up, pulling away from Jared’s embrace. Jared let his hand slide down Jensen’s back as he felt the other man pull away. Jensen prayed Jared didn’t feel the shiver the sweeping hand caused. He dared a look at Jared who was just smiling an easy care free smile that widened when there eyes met. Jensen returned the smile with a shy one, before looking down at his beer and hands. Jared laughed softly, “I’m really happy here Jensen.”

 

‘I’m really happy you’re here’ Jensen wanted to say, knowing he didn’t have the guts. “I’m glad you’re happy here Jared. You’re a great guy to have around. Work wise and company” Jensen felt a jolt of pride for both his tounge forming the words with out stuttering and the full on dimply beam he got out of Jared for saying it. 

 

“I’m glad you think so. Same here. It’s been so much fun working here with you. Well not all of it’s fun. But…well you get what I mean.”

 

Jensen nodded, trying to shake the word ‘fun’ and the fun possibilities he could think of including him and jared. “So…why a ranch?” he asked, it was further away from asking Jared to the dance, but still on their current topic. 

 

“I used to help out on my grandpa’s ranch. I loved it there. It used to be a holiday away from life…well the stress of life” he laughed.

 

“Yea, I get you.” he nodded understandingly. Truth is, that’s exactly why he loved living on the ranch so much himself, “So there’s this uhm…thing this weekend, I was wondering maybe you’d like to-”

 

“JAAAAY baybee, am I gonna see Saturday night?” Chad slung an arm around him and smiled toothily.

 

“Why would you see me Saturday night?” 

 

“The town dance?” Chad was positively leering at Jensen in all his meekness. Jensen hung his head in defeat. 

 

“Town dance?” Jared repeated, Jensen hadn’t mentioned anything about a town dance. And why was Jensen looking so dismayed all of a sudden. 

 

Chad smirked at Jensen before mouthing ‘fair game, then?’ 

 

“I’ll go if Jen goes,” Jared replied, cocking his head to look at Jen waiting, for his answer. Chad’s smile melted instantly.

 

“Alright,” Jensen nodded quietly, not looking up from the hay he was kicking around with his feet, hoping his cheeks weren’t blushing too brightly. ‘Don’t get your hopes up…don’t get yourself hurt again’. Chad’s lips lifted in a sneer.

 

“Great, I’ll see you there Jen. Jay, I’ll pick you up at 8, kay babe?” 

 

“Why can’t I ride with Jensen? He’s going as well, aren’t you?” he asked, “you…you said so, right?” worried he’d just agreed to go to the dance with Chad and Jensen was gonna back out. He didn’t want that man pawing him all night. He’d rather Jensen’s hands on him any time. 

 

“Yea, I said so.” He smiled softly, finally lifting his gaze to Jared’s hopeful face, “I’ll give you a ride.” Jared smiled in way of obvious thanks for not leaving him hanging.

 

“Great! We’ll see you there then” Jared directed at Chad but smiled at Jensen.

 

“Great” Chad clapped, not in a happy way, in a very aggravated way, “…I’ll…See you then.” Being the pathetic and low man he was, Chad couldn’t help but take one last stab, “Well…My, my Jennie!” he whooped in laughter, “You? At the town dance? I’m gonna enjoy this!”

 

“What’s so funny about that?” Jared asked, genuinely confused. Maybe Jensen didn’t have good rhythm or had two left feet on the dance floor. 

 

“Jennifer here NEVER goes out, you never see him anywhere but the ranch or the market square. Dang, I’m his own cousin and I not ever once saw him out in town on SOCIAL affairs” Chad smirked, knowing full well he must be pretty into the new stable boy to force himself to go. The whole point of his deal was he knew Jensen would never go and he would NEVER grow the balls to ask the stable beauty.


	6. What do  I WEAR?

So neither Chad OOOORRRRR Jensen was officially going with Jared to the dance as his date. Although he’d rather neither of them be his date then Chad be his date 100 times more. Plus, Jared had chosen to drive there with Jensen over Chad which was a thrill, a surprise and a small glint of hope all rolled into one. 

 

“ Jehhhhnsehhhn!” Jared called down the hall way that same afternoon, “Can you come here for a sec?” 

 

Jensen got up from where he was reading on his bed and made his way down the hall to Jared’s (now officially) room.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened at the sight: a half naked Jared. Jared’s hair was damp and there where glistening droplets clinging to his bare chest. Jensen’s eyes followed one droplet that was running down Jared’s well built abdomen until it disappeared once touching the top of Jared’s boxers. 

 

“uh…yea?” Jensen found his voice, “what…what is it?”

 

“I want to go to this thing….but I don’t think I have anything to wear. Can I borrow something out of your wardrobe?” he asked tossing through the few non-work clothes he had. Jared knew he wanted to work on a farm or ranch before he left so that’s really all the clothes he bought: working clothes. 

 

“Uh…I’d be happy to, but I don’t go out all that much…I don’t really have much in the way of dressy clothes either.” He felt kinda ashamed. He should of raced out and bought a heap of nice clothes to wear around the house when they weren’t working as soon as Jared was a permanent resident. Now realizing Jared had only seen him in dorky farmer clothes, usually consisting of a pair of worn jeans and a singlet, he became nervous. He had to look nice for Jared on Saturday. He had to look better then Chad, and that might be a challenge. 

 

“Great! We’ll go shopping Saturday morning then!” Jared said happily, “I only need one or two dress shirts and a new pair of jeans. My savings can definitely spare that. Especially with Uncle Henry’s bonus” Jared said happily. 

 

Jensen loved how Jared really fit in. Already calling Henry ‘Uncle Henry’ or just “Unc’ as Jensen often did. 

 

“Uh..yea, sounds like a plan” Jensen nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“Hey Jen…uhm can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Anything” Jensen replied too quickly, then cleared his throat and tried to sound not so desperate, “I mean, yea anything, of course. You know that,” he looked down, trying to hide the blush.

 

“Well, I kinda feel like I pushed you to go to this Dance thing coz, no offence I know he’s your cousin, but Chad’s just a little too full on for me to handle by myself”

 

“Ah, you need a Chad bouncer?” Jensen smiled sadly, trying to joke, yet breaking inside. Of course its not coz he wants to go with me.

 

“Well that yes, and I’d really like to go and do something with you. I mean I love working with you…and I’m hoping that we’re friends by now?” he paused, relieved when Jensen nodded in affirmative, “but it would be fun to go out and do something. But that’s me. I don’t to drag you there unless you actually want to go.”

 

Jensen nodded thoughtfully, “Out of curiosity, would you go if I didn’t?” that felt a little too brave.

 

“Uhm…well, no,” Jared replied honestly, “but don’t just go because of that either. I want you to go because you want to.” He stated firmly but warmly. 

 

“Then I want to go” Jensen answered.

 

Jared beamed and clapped him on the shoulder, “GREAT! I can’t wait!” he pulled him into a half hug that Jensen gladly returned, feeling the muscles under Jared’s skin shift against him which every move. Jensen sighed happily. Maybe there was hope?


	7. A Horse Named Sammy

  
Author's notes: what? the title doesn't say it all? lol  


* * *

Friday brought with it a beautiful day. The boys got through their chores rather quickly and by midday, Unc Henry was happy enough to let them have the rest of the day off. 

 

The two were just lazing around in the sun and lush field when Chad came galloping up on JENSEN’S huge majestic and more importantly FAVORITE horse, Sammy. 

 

The horse was obviously not happy about it either, straining fitfully against the reins. Jensen glared, he really hated Chad. 

 

“Hey there, cowboy” Chad smiled at Jared, oblivious to the horse’s distress, “I heard we got the day off, so I thought I’d take you for a ride, show you the sights the old fashioned way” he offered his hand out to Jared.

 

Jared was getting a little annoyed at Chad’s persistence but he was even more annoyed at his treatment towards the poor horse. “Sammy doesn’t like any one but Jen riding him, you know.” He answered completely ignoring Chad’s suggestion. 

 

“Oh don’t worry your pretty little self about me, babe. I rodeo”, Chad said pulling so hard on the reigns the poor horse reared up and neighed in pain. Jensen was at the horse’s side in an instant trying to calm him down.

 

Jared’s eyes widened in alarm, “I was more worried about the horse.” He said flatly. 

 

“Get off of him!” Jensen barked. 

 

Chad rolled his eyes and jumped down off of Sammy. While Jensen was petting Sammy and whispering reassurances that he wouldn’t let the oaf near him again, the said oaf circled Jared, “You’ve really but on some muscle since you started here haven’t you?” he ran his fingers up Jared’s well defined arm and Jared stilled. 

“I’m taking Sammy back up to the ranch” Jensen said hotly, mounting the calmed horse. He turned around and saw Jared’s pleading look and Chad’s sleazy leer as his hand started squeezing one of Jared’s biceps. He wanted to kill Chad then and there. 

 

Jensen was torn, he didn’t feel like he had the right to tell Chad to get his hands off of Jared. But he didn’t think Jared wanted to be left alone in his cousin either. 

 

“I’m gonna make some lunch as well, come up when you want some food” he said, giving Jared as much of an out as he could muster.

 

“Great, I’m hungry now!” Jared exclaimed, tearing his arm away from Chad and being next to Jensen, “think Sammy can take us both or do I have to run along side?” he smiled playfully.

 

“Yea, he can, he’s a very strong and powerful horse” Jensen smiled fondly, stroking his fingers through Sammy’s mane. He moved his foot out of the steep and Jared lifted his foot into it, reaching an arm out for Jensen to take and help pull him up. Jared took his foot out of the steep, “Are you sure you don’t want the steep? He’s pretty fast.” Jensen asked over his shoulder.

 

“No, I’ll just hang on tight,” Jared laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen’s middle and leaning in to lean his head on Jensen’s shoulder smiling smugly at Chad who was utterly shocked and not just a little pissed off. Jensen placed his foot back in the steep and Jared tucked his longer legs right against Jensen’s. 

 

Without another word, Jensen clicked his tongue at Sammy and gently prodded his side with the heel off his foot. Sammy took off in a gush of wind and stealth. Chad was left standing in the middle of the field alone, looking quite angry and idiotic.


	8. Jensen's Warning

  
Author's notes: ooh what words of wisdom will Jensen embaress himself with this time? :P i really am being mean to him in this fic aren't i?  


* * *

Jared laughed into Jensen’s shoulder, relishing the warmth of the body in front of him and the crisp refreshing winds caressing his face and whipping through his hair. 

 

When they neared the barn, Jensen gently pulled on the reigns “Whoa Sammy, home again” he said softly. 

 

‘Home again’ Jared smiled. He really liked his new home. 

 

Jensen hopped down and patted Sammy’s face again, “That’s my boy” he smiled lovingly and Sammy nudged Jensen with his nose and brushed the side of his long face against Jensen’s chest, “Yea, you like that tornado just as much as I do, huh? He hurt you boy? Tugging on your reigns like that!” he muttered angrily. 

 

“I think you’re in love with Sammy,” Jared laughed. Jensen just smiled up at him, “so do I put my foot in the pedal and swing my leg over to get down?” he asked.

 

“Uhm…stee penyes” Jensen mumbled averting his eyes. Jared looked plain sexy on the back of his beloved black horse. The two really went well together. They were both tall, powerful and beautiful creatures. Despite Jared’s height, he suited Sammy quite well. Normal sized people usually looked tiny compared to Sammy anyway. 

 

Jared laughed, “what was that?”

 

“Uhm…it’s a steep” he said trying to sound as though he wasn’t being a know it all, “the thing you put your foot in” he moved closer reaching up to help Jared if need be. 

 

“Oh, ok” Jared smiled and put his foot in the said steep and swung his other leg over, trying to feel for ground. Before he could stop himself, Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips to support him as he touched the ground with one foot and tried to untangle his other foot from the steep. Jensen ran one hand down Jared still stuck leg and helped him take out his foot. He knew that he had only imagined the shiver that ran through Jared’s body. 

 

“Thanks” Jared laughed quietly, “It’s been a while since I’ve ridden a horse. I usually feel like I’m too big for them. Kinda forgot all the basics.” He shrugged.

 

“Uhm..no…no problem,” Jensen nodded, looking down at his hands that he was trying to will into calming. His finger still tingled from the rough denim and warmth of Jared’s jeans. 

 

“Hey I was thinking…if you and Sammy are up for it, I’d really like to steal Chad’s idea.”

 

“Which one?” Jensen asked before he let his brain process the question. 

 

“The one about showing me the sights on horse back? I miss riding and I don’t feel so freakish on Sammy,” Jared gently rubbed a hand over Sammy’s lean side.

 

“Listen Jared,” Jensen frowned and looked even harder at his hands, “I should warn you, you should really be careful with Chad. It’s one thing to ignore his advances, it’s another to tease him. I don’t suggest the latter.” 

 

“Oh…you think I’m trying to flirt with you to make Chad jealous? I wouldn’t waste my energy” Jared laughed. 

 

‘Well of course he wasn’t flirting with me…now he’s gonna think I thought he was flirting with me! Now he’s gonna freak out and hate me’

 

“No!...no, no…uhm..no,” Jensen shook his head vigourously, “No, I’d never think that, I’m just…I just…thought I’d warn you” he shrugged in defeat. 

 

“Ok…well thanks for the advice.” Jared wasn’t sure what to say next, “Wanna hand making some sandwiches for lunch?” he asked, deciding to veer from the current topic. 

 

“Uh, no it’s fine. Just tell me what you’d like on it, and I’ll make them” Jensen replied. He took Sammy back into the barn, put all his equipment away and they made their way back up to the house.


	9. Let's Get SHOPPING!

  
Author's notes: hehe, any one seen White Chicks? funny movie! if you'd seen it, you won't think this comment completely random.  


* * *

Jared was up earlier then usual. He was a little jittery about the dance. Once showered and dressed in jeans and a he cringed to admit it; polo shirt, he made his way to the downstairs kitchen.

 

He found Jensen sitting at the table, nose buried in the paper and three coffee cups surrounding him.

 

“How long you been up?” he chuckled noting that only one cup had anything left in it. 

 

“An hour or two I guess…I’m just a little…well I’m not used to these social dances and things...guess I’m letting my nerves get to me.” Jensen admitted meekly over the top of the paper.

 

Jared just wanted to scoop the other man up into a hug. He was so adorable with those blush stained cheeks and shy little stutter, “you know Jen, I still mean it. You don’t wanna go, then I don’t wanna force you”

 

“I want to, I’m just…over reacting. Sorry. No, we’ll go. So long as you still want to” Jensen babbled quickly. 

 

“Yea, I’m looking forward to it” he squeezed Jen’s shoulder as he walked past to make himself a cup.

 

They headed out after asking Uncle Henry if he needed anything from town. The trip was about half an hour and Jared’s bubbly voice entertained Jensen the whole way.

 

Once in town, Jensen pointed out the few men’s wear shops he did know and Jared laughed and said he was sure they’d find other ones if those two didn’t have what they wanted. 

 

Jensen tried really hard to do the right thing and NOT perve on Jared. But Jared made it very hard by being quite frank about getting changed in front Jensen. The boy had no shame, and by one look at his body, it was clear there was no need for him to. Chad was surprisingly right, Jared’s beautiful body was growing more toned and muscled since he started working there on the ranch. Jensen was fascinated by the rippling muscles that moved underneath Jared’s skin. Jared would try one shirt on, shrug at Jensen for approval and then take it off and pull on another one. 

 

Jensen on the other hand was more shy then Jared. He stayed in his cubicle the whole time and didn’t even come out to show Jared how the shirts looked on, much to Jared’s dismay and whining.

 

Jared picked through his pile and asked Jensen which one looked good. Jensen thought about it and finally replied, “They all look nice on. But my favorite is the black with the silver buttons.”

 

“Black it is” Jared smiled.


	10. THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOOOOOOOORRRRR!

  
Author's notes: you know? that lame little song 'through good times, and bad times, ill be by your side for ever moorrrrre that's what freinds are for!' i was forced to sing it in school choir in primary school. yeuch!  


* * *

Jensen was dressed in a grey blouse and faded black Jeans, he waited nervously at the bottom of the stairs for Jared.

“Whoa…you look real nice Jen” Jared was eyeing him appreciatively as he came down the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever. The tight black top and casual jeans hugged his body in all the right places. 

 

“I…uhm…godyoolook byoot fool” Jensen stumbled, growing bright red. ‘god you look beautiful?’ he mentally hit himself.

 

“What was that?” Jared laughed, coming to stand in front of Jensen, head tilting to look at him.

 

“I uh…never mind…ready to go?” Jensen clapped.

 

Jared raised a brow, not convinced, “No…not yet, what did you say Jen?”

 

“Nothing” it was suppose to be stern but it was meek and feeble.

 

“Do I look ok?” Jared prodded, hoping he had heard Jensen right the first time.

 

Jensen sighed, “Yea, you look amazing. That’s what I said, ‘God you look beautiful’…it just didn’t come out that way” he blushed even redder.

 

“Thanks” he smiled, glad to know he had heard right, “I like what your wearing, now that I finally get to see it on” he poked his tounge out, reffering to when Jensen hadn’t come out of his cubicle when they had been trying on clothes earlier that day.

 

“Well…I don’t like public places…and I really don’t like being vulnerable in them. Being half naked makes me feel a little vulnerable” Jensen admitted, eyes locked on the floor. 

 

“Wow, and you’re still going to the town dance with me? Even though your scared of public places?” Jared asked shocked.

 

“What are friends for?” he shrugged with a sad little smile that Jared longed to kiss away, “and its not really a phobia, more a discomfort” he added.


	11. The Dance!

  
Author's notes: Where they never actually do any dancing...funny that. :P  


* * *

From the second they walked through the door, Jensen felt like something was off. And it didn’t take long to figure out what. They were couples dancing, laughing, drinking but all of them were MEN…not a woman in sight. So much for TOWN dance. Had was a lying bastard!

 

“Oh my god…this is…Jared I’m sorry, I had NO IDEA!” Jensen almost died on the spot, “I’m going to KILL CHAD!” he seethed. 

 

“JENNIFER!” Chad bellowed, making his way through the crowd and slinging an arm over Jen’s shoulder that Jensen roughly shoved away, “And Jay Baybee! You are looking dee-lee-shus!” he wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and pushed up on his toes to kiss Jared on the cheek. Jared could tell by the stench on his breath Chad was already drunk and he wasn’t surprised when Chad stumbled and the kiss landed more of an open mouthed suck on his jaw line. 

 

“CHAAAD!” Jensen bellowed angrily at his cousin, pulling him off of Jared who was trying to push Chad away, “why the HELL didn’t you tell me this was some GAY HOEDOWN?” 

 

“What the fark is wrong with that Jennie? I mean you are a farking queer and all. And I’m sure as hell hoping this one here is!” he said nudging Jared in the side. 

 

“How could you embarrass me like this? How could you embarrass Jared?!” he exclaimed. 

 

“Listen Jen, I don’t mind…it might be nice to be able to be open about it and not feel judged, I want to stay” Jared said simply. With who he wanted to be open with…Jensen wasn’t sure.

 

Never the less, Jensen’s mouth dropped open in surprise at Jared’s admission. Chad grinned victoriously, “Well there you have it! M’boy is staying. But Jen, feel free to leave. No one’s keeping YOU here.” Chad waved a hand in dismissal.

 

He’d lost, Jensen had completely lost! In one final attempt he sighed, “Do…do YOU want me to…to go?” he asked Jared, not looking at him.

 

“I’d like you to stay, but I’m not gonna force you if your not comfortable with it, Jen. I said it was up to you” Jared said, looking like he was feeling guilty, though Jensen had no idea why. 

 

“Why do you need that closet case when you got me babe?” Chad slapped Jared on the ass and roughly clenched at it, “He’s just a worthless sack of shit with no balls. A real man would ask you to dance”

 

Jared looked at Jensen, waiting for Jensen to retaliate, to punch him…something! But Jensen just stood there, slouched over, head hung in defeat. He sighed, “Chad’s right. I…I’m a gutless idiot who’d never be in the same league as you. I…I don’t belong here” he turned to leave before hearing a loud crack and yelp. He spun around and almost fell over from the sight. 

 

 

Chad was screaming and clutching at his nose, blood pouring from between his fingers. Jared had him by the collar of his shirt, he looked furious!

“Why do you have to be such a jerk to him? Why do you think you’re so much better then him?”

 

“Come on! I’m obviously hottest guy in the room!” and it was incredible, even in the position he was in, Chad was still being a conceited asshole. Jared sneered and shoved him to the ground.

 

“Not from where I’m standing.” He seethed. He looked up to find a shocked Jensen. He wrapped a firm arm around Jensen’s shoulders and led him out of the building.


	12. The Dancing

  
Author's notes: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! lol that was soo almost the title!  


* * *

Outside, Jared chanced a look a Jensen, “I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

 

“For punching Chad you mean?” Jensen asked, still slightly in awe. Jared had stood up for Jensen. He’d punched Chad for Jensen. Not because he was being sleazy towards Jared, because he was being mean towards Jensen!

 

“Yea, I know he’s your cousin…but he shouldn’t of said that about you! I know it wasn’t my place….I’m sorry” he said again.

 

Jensen wanted to kiss him. Really, really, REALLY badly! “Are you kidding me? Jared if anything I should be thanking you for…standing up for me….I would never of had the guts to do that” he said softly. Jared smiled a little reassured.

 

“What’s with Chad any way?” Jared asked, clearly both frustrated and confused.

 

“He likes to show me up. Prove he can get any guy he wants.”

 

“Yea? Well he can’t have me. I’m not interested in him” Jared spat defiantly.

 

“Hmm…that’s what Dave said” Jensen said more to himself then Jared.

 

“What?” Jared hadn’t heard him, “and why would he want to be with me anyway?” 

 

“That’s the problem. He doesn’t want to BE with any one. He’s not interested in relationships. He just wants to sleep with people. That’s what happened to the last one. Chad just got what he wanted out of him, then kicked them to the dust and then…” Jensen sighed and shrugged.

 

“And then what?”

 

“Then he tried pick up where we left off. Like I’d simply forgive him for leaving me for my own cousin.” 

 

“Well I’m glad you didn’t take him back. I mean…you didn’t, did you?” He stopped, “Back up Jen…what happened?”

 

“Truth of it is…I uh had a boyfriend a year or two back and..well I thought we had a real good thing going. But Chad, he thought this guy of mine was pretty alright too. It wasn’t long before Chad swept him off his feet and left my ass heartbroken.”

 

“Chad?!” Jared didn’t know whether to laugh in shock or cry for Jensen, “who the HELL would pick CHAD over a guy like YOU?” he exclaimed.

 

Jensen huffed a laugh, “uh well Dave, for one. But there were other guys before that too. As for the others and me, we were never in a relationship, we never actually did anything at all, but I liked them and Chad knew it…it kinda takes me a while to get my courage up to even ask a guy his name let alone on a date. But Chad, he’s pretty forth coming.”

 

“Yea… I noticed” Jared muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well you’re not the first who hasn’t dropped instantly at his charms. But he..he always swoons ‘em in the end. Listen…I don’t mean to sound spitey or be telling you what to do. I just uh…uhm..don’t wanna see a nice kid like you hurt. Be careful around him”

 

“I appreciate the concern Jen, but honestly, Chad is NOT and will NEVER be the kinda guy I’m into. Especially after hearing about Dave. What an IDIOT, leaving you for him”

 

“Heh…it’s almost like as soon as Chad realizes I’m interested in a guy, he makes all the moves on him. I reckon he plays it like a popularity contest. He always has to rub my face in it. The fact that he’s better then me. That he’ll always be the...i dunno...hotter or more charming one. That he can steal the guy right from in front of me. Hell, he’s done it enough times.”

 

“Well, I don’t get what those idiots were looking at, but if they opted for Chad when you were standing right in front of them offering so much more…then they’re the ones that lost Jen.” Jared patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

 

Jen just kept his eyes on his feet, “yea, well I wish I could believe you. But thanks kid, you’re sweet.” 

 

Jared frowned at him, trying to convey he was serious, but Jen’s eyes were still downcast, “I’m serious Jen” he reached over and covered jensen’s clasped hands with his own paw. 

 

Jensen smiled, “your hands are huge” by way of answer. 

 

“Yea…I guess they are” Jared smiled, squeezing Jensen’s hand with his own. He was not convinced Jensen believed him though. 

 

“We should…uhm...well I’m gonna go back to….yea…cya” Jensen mumbled gently pushing Jared’s hand away and getting up.

 

“Can I ride with you…or should I walk?” Jared asked, wondering if he had offended Jensen.

 

“Uh..yea..sorry, of course…uhm, yea sure…hop…hop in” Jensen mumbled, fumbling with the keys in his pocket.

 

“Thanks” Jared smiled and was glad to see Jensen smile back. 

 

Jensen finally took out his keys. A slow song started up in the town barn house and drifted out to them. Jared’s ears almost pricked up and he grinned evilly. 

 

“wait on jen,” Jared came around to his side of the truck behind him and leaned down, “you owe me a dance, cowboy” he purred in jen’s ear.

 

“I…uh…what?” Jensen froze as jared leaned into his back, wrapping his arms loosely around Jensen and swaying softly to the music.

 

“Chad said if you were a real man, you’d ask me to dance. Well I believe you are 10 times the man he is….so don’t let me down Jen, dance with me” he nuzzled Jensen’s neck. 

 

“Jared I…I uhm…I don’t really know…I can’t dance…very well” he stuttered trying not to sink into Jared’s warm body

 

“Shh” Jared ran his nose up Jensen’s neck until his mouth reached the older man’s ear again, “just go with it.” 

 

He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and motioned for the shorter man to turn around to face him. Jensen hesitantly obliged, eyes glued to the floor and blush staining his cheeks. Jared swallowed the endearing chuckle he felt bubbling up inside and pulled Jensen closer, chest to chest. His hands wondered down to gently stroke Jensen’s lower back. He felt the sigh against his chest and tucked Jensen’s head under his chin before starting to sway to the music again. 

 

“See? This isn’t so bad is it?” Jared rubbed his cheek on the top of Jensen’s head resisting the urge to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He felt Jensen shake his head slowly in reply. Finally, Jensen’s limp arms gained life again and began to move up Jared’s sides and gently cling to his back, fingers settling wrapped around his shoulders. Jared felt an overwhelming sense of love and sympathy for the insecure man. He hugged him tighter with one arm and smoothed the other up Jensen’s back to rest cradling the back of his head. 

 

“This ok?” he murmured into Jensen’s hair. Jensen nodded again. Jensen was in H-E-A-V-E-N! He was trying not to get his hopes up, but the problem was this was more then he could of ever hoped for! It was hard not to hope that after all Jared had done for him…it wasn’t just out of friendship? Was it? Jared was a very caring person. It could just be the way he treated all his friends?

 

“Is it ok for me to say it now?” Jared asked quietly. Jensen frowned, taking a while to find his voice he asked just as quietly, “is it ok to say what?” he wanted to look at Jared, see his eyes, but he felt so warm and safe in his embrace.

 

Apparently Jared wanted to look at him too. He loosened his grip and laned back, bending slightly to so his face was closer to jensen’s. His hand sliding from the back of Jensen’s head to the base of his neck, thumb stroking the soft skin it found there, “To say… I love you Jensen”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened, then clenched them shut. He couldn’t bear looking into those huge brown eyes a second more! “Don’t…it’s too much Jared. It…it hurts to much…” he shook his head, Jared’s declaration still ringing tauntingly in his ears, “Don’t you say something like that unless you mean it.” He tried to push himself away from warm body he was so in love with. The body just pulled him closer again. ‘He can’t mean it…he can’t’ he shook his head again, trying to deny the tears permission to leak out of his eyes. 

 

“Jen, I wouldn’t of said it UNLESS I meant it, unless I was absolutely sure. And I am. I do.” Jared replied with a pleading whisper. Jensen couldn’t take it! He pulled Jared’s chest closer and buried his head in it. His whole body was shuddering with the force of not crying. Jared’s arms tightened around him, hands stroking soothing circles on his back, “Don’t cry Jen, please. I…I just…I thought…hoped that maybe…you felt the same way too. I didn’t mean to upset you”

 

“Oh GOD!” Jensen let out a shuddering breath, body wracked with silent sobs he had tried to keep in, “Oh god I do Jared” he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and hugged tightly. 

 

Jared let out a relieved sigh, “Oh thank god!” He practically heaved Jensen off the ground and pulled him up so their faces were level. 

 

He wrapped an arm underneath Jen’s ass to hold him up, his other hand pulling of Jen’s leg around his hip. When the other man got the hint and did the same with his other leg Jared moved his hand up to cup his face, pulling him forward to close the last few inches between their lips. Jensen’s lips were silky soft as they moved slowly against his own. Jared moved his hand to rest again on the back of Jensen’s head, stroking his fingers through the short hair. Jared wanted to deepen the kiss, he slipped out his tounge and ran it along Jenen’s full lips. Jensen hesitantly opened his mouth to grant Jared acces. He shivered when he felt the tounge take his invitation and begin exploring. Jared was surprised that Jensen’s tongue didn’t come out to play with his, but he put it down to shyness. He tried to encourage Jensen by sweeping his tongue over the other man’s. Slowly he felt it react and slowly rise up and touch his. Jared moaned at the contact and completely covered Jensen’s mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deeper into the now desperate kiss. Jensen relaxed a little more, tilting his head to give the tall man better access. He felt jared’s hips begin to shift against him and the hand supporting his ass tighten around one cheek, almost kneading it. Jared finally broke he kiss, “you ok?” he asked, Jensen wasn’t really reacting like he was. He wasn’t groping at Jared or shoving his tongue down Jared’s throat like he had been doing, “If this is too much or I’m going to fast tell me. I don’t want to push you Jen. Jensen nodded before snuggling into Jared’s neck. He’d never felt more cherished in his entire life. 

 

“I’m the best I’ve ever been” he replied. It was corny, but it was honest.


	13. The Ride Home

  
Author's notes: short, but sweet! come on? after the last chapter? give me a break :P lol  


* * *

Somehow they had managed to separate though neither actually wanted to. The drive home was a little surreal. Jensen felt Jared’s hand on his thigh the whole way. Every now and then he’d dare a glance and Jared would smile, lean over, press a kiss to his cheek or neck or temple and Jensen would sigh contently. 

 

He couldn’t help looking over at the passenger seat and …well maybe even his boyfriend…he wondered if Jared would let him call him that. Jared finally let out a little chuckle, “what’s the matter Jen, you want me to leave you alone for a bit?” he asked wondering if his hand resting on Jensen’s thigh or his constant affection was just too much too soon. 

 

Jensen’s shook his head mutely and pressed Jared’s hand down into his thigh, not lifting the pressure until Jared got the hint and curled his fingers around his leg, “just…just checking to make sure this is…uhm..this is real and you’re…you’re still here” he knew it sounded stupid. But he couldn’t help being honest. Jared was so easy to trust. 

 

“Well eyes on the road, baby” Jared laughed softly, “I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere” Jensen nodded and locked his eyes back on the road ahead. Jared couldn’t suppress the urge to nip playfully at his neck, pressing a kiss at the small red mark and straightening up back to his side of the car.


	14. Good Night Kisses

  
Author's notes: Coz that's so totally cute!  


* * *

They quietly made their way inside and up the stairs, Jared holding Jensen’s hand the whole way. When they reached the top of the stairs and the beginning of the hallway Jensen looked around, not sure of whether to leave it here or ask Jared back to his bedroom. 

 

Jared seemed to be on the same page, “You can kiss me goodnight and I’ll see you tomorrow if you want Jen. We don’t have to go any further until we’re both ready” 

 

Jared was just too good to be true; he couldn’t believe the other man’s patience and understanding. He pushed up on his toes and Jared swooped down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “Goodnight then” he smiled, placing small kisses down Jensen’s face. 

 

“Goo…Uhm.. geh..Night” he managed to get out when jared’s lips slid down to suck at his neck, just under his jaw line. Jared stole one last kiss and then placed a soft peck on Jen’s forhead just for good measure, “Sleep tight” he smiled and Jensen nodded dumbly before replying, “Uh…you too!” he finally got out, opening his eyes to watch the man he was more then in love with walk down the hall and disappear into his room. Jensen sighed happily and made his way to his own room. 

 

After stripping down to his boxers, Jared practically belly flopped onto the bed with a huge grin. Jensen felt the same way! Jensen was totally his! He snuggled his head into his pillow, his face ached from the grin that was stretching his face and he couldn’t care less. He hugged the pillow underneath him, he couldn’t wait until he was lying next to Jensen, cuddled up with his…maybe even boyfriend? He wondered if Jensen would be comfortable with that term. Completely unaware of the fact Jensen had been wondering the exact same thing back in the truck. 

 

He fell asleep pretending that the pillow he was hugging was Jensen’s chest underneath his head.


	15. Heart Broken and Betrayed!

  
Author's notes: Angst: FULL STEAM AHEAD! well...sorta. ok maybe not full steam..myabe only half steam...or a quarter...you read it and be the judge! i just like sounding dramatic!  


* * *

A few hours later, Jared woke up his arms ached for some reason and his wrists were itchy. He moved to scratch them but found he couldn’t. His eyes widened. He was bound. With rough itchy rope by the feel of it. He tried to move but there was a weight on his back, pressing him down into the mattress. A malevolent chuckle filled his ears. CHAD!

 

“Get off of me,” he snarled, “NOW CHAD!” 

 

“You know this use to be my room” Chad told him, obvious amusement in his tone, “before you came along and I got demoted to the sofa” he added dryly, “I didn’t mind though. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was up here again, sharing the bed with you” he ran a finger down his hostage’s back. 

 

“You can have the stinking room! Just let me up and untie me!” He strained against the rope.

 

“Where would the fun in that be?!” Chad exclaimed, “right now, I OWN you. So… be a good boy” he ruffled Jared’s thick mop, shoving his face into the pillow. 

 

“You owe me an apology bitch!” he grounded out, pulling harshly on Jared’s hair. Now he knew what poor Sammy felt like. 

 

Ok, so Jensen was so excited he couldn’t sleep. He’d just had an awesome day that had turned into the best day of his LIFE! But he honestly had needed to use the bathroom. And he wasn’t trying to be stalker-ish but he didn’t think it would hurt to just to make a quick detour to Jared’s room. He’d leave if the other man was asleep. He just wanted to see him. He couldn’t wait until morning. 

 

What he saw when he crept in, opening the door, made his heart sink. ‘I should of known! AGAIN! It’s happened AGAIN!’ he thought, eyes burning with tears. ‘How could I be so stupid? Chad was right, he always wins’ 

 

There was Jared, face down, Chad on top of his boxer clad ass, moving roughly back and forth. Jared was making small sounds of effort, hips pushing down into the mattress below him. Jensen wanted to turn and run and never EVER have to look back.


	16. Bad Chad, BAD!

  
Author's notes: oh dear...people fasten your seatbelts, violence ensues!  


* * *

What Jensen didn’t realize was that Jared wasn’t trying to get off with the friction of rubbing himself against the bed, he was trying to move his hips as far from Chad’s as possible.

 

“Jennifer” Chad hissed, “Come to watch? You little fucking pervert, take a seat!” 

 

“Jen?” Jared’s head snapped up to see Jensen standing in the door way, completely glued to the spot in shock and anger. Jensen slowly shook his head, angry tears spilling down his face.

 

“JEHHHHN! JEN! For God sake, HELP ME! Get him OFF of me!” Only then did he notice Jared wasn’t moving with Chad, he was struggling against him, arms in ropes. 

 

Jensen saw red. In an instant he was next to the bed, fist connecting with Chad’s jaw. “You SON OF A BIIITCH!” he bellowed. Chad flew back, off Jared who quickly scrambled to his knees, still trying to worm his arms out of the ropes.

 

“You ever touch him again and I swear to god I will kill you!” Jensen grabbed him by the front of the shirt and smacked another one to his face, “GET OUT!” he shoved him towards the door. Keeping between Chad and Jared at all times. Chad finally limped over to the door and scurried out. 

 

Jensen hurried back to Jared, untying the rope, “God, are you okay?” he asked, fingers fumbling with the knots, “Did he?...what did he? Jared, did he hurt you?”

 

“No…although I’m pretty sure he would have if you didn’t come along and save my ass when you did…literally save my ass” he tried weakly to joke, rubbing his finally freed wrists, “that cousin of yours doesn’t like to lose huh?”

 

“That cousin of mine is dead if he comes near you again” Jensen vowed in a low growl, “God I thought you two..i thought you were …and just after you finally…said that…damn, Jared… I thought I’d managed to loose you already”

 

“Jensen,” he lifted Jensen’s face to meet his, “I know what you thought at first, the pain in your eyes was pretty clear. But I’m not that Dave idiot…and YES the man was an IDIOT for choosing Chad over you. You have to trust me. I’m not gonna leave you for any one else. How could I WANT anyone else?” He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him onto his lap, “I meant it Jen, I meant every word. I love you” he whispered into the smaller man’s ear. 

 

Jensen looked up at him, “I love you too” making Jared smile as he leaned down to kiss him. Pressing his lips down and moving them slowly but firmly against Jensen’s.


	17. Are We Boyfriends Now?

  
Author's notes: ooh chapter 17! dat's alot of chapters!

so far its 35 pages in word. big story! :D and all for my darling sasskitten! i hope your enjoying this babe!  


* * *

“Can I sleep in your room tonight? I really don’t wanna be in this room any longer let alone BY MYSELF in this room.” Jared laughed, trying to cover the honest fear in his voice. 

 

“Of course” Jensen nodded, hearing the nervous laugh all too clearly for what is was. He wiggled out of Jared’s lap turning to pull the other man off the bed. Jared stared at the offered hand.

 

“Are we boyfriends now?” he asked, cautiously.

 

“Uh…I thought so, when you said that you ….love me?” Jensen was still so insecure, Jared was determined to fix that.

 

“Yea…but I mean you don’t mind it if I actually CALL you my boyfriend. Like ‘Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Jensen’?” he asked, taking the offered hand and pushing himself up onto the floor.

 

“I’d be honored if you did” Jensen replied softly.

 

“And you’ll call me your boyfriend?” he asked happily, following Jensen out the door and down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

“I’d love to” Jensen nodded. This was still too good to be true as far as he was concerned. 

 

“So uhm…are we gonna…you know?” he asked. Jensen turned to face him once they were in his room, door closed behind them. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“You’ll have to kinda tell me what to do. This…this is my first time…with a guy…or well with anyone.” Jared laughed shyly.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened, “You’re…YOU? A virgin?” he asked hoarsely.

 

Jared actually blushed, “Well yea, I wanted the first time to be with some one I trusted…I wanted it to be…special” he rolled his eyes knowing how lame he sounded.

 

“Whoa” was all Jensen could manage. Ok, that squashed every last doubt and insecurity he had. Jared really did love him and trust him enough to BE HIS FIRST! “Jared, I…I’m really flattered that you want your first time to be with me, but in all honesty…I don’t have anything right now to… well let’s just say I wasn’t expecting to share my bed with any one. I just kept refusing to believe you’d feel the same way about me…so I don’t have any of the essentials” 

 

Jared laughed, “I think your talking about lube and condoms?”

 

“Yea…” Jensen looked away embarrassed.

 

“Jen, I trust you, we’ll just use what we have. Unless you don’t want to.” He stepped closer.

 

“Uhm…Jared…it’s my firs too.” Jensen admitted and jared stepped back in surprise.


	18. Virgin?

  
Author's notes: Firstly, over 500 people have read this and only ONE person left a comment *is sad*. I'm not dishing for praise, but i would like to know who likes it or hates it and what they like or hate about it. I thrive on critical critism to improve.

ps- Rachel, i was REALLY careful to edit and double check this entry !!!! :)  
Ok, as for this chapter: its short and sweet but it's a confirmation that YES, there is more and NO it is not the end :)  


* * *

Chapter 24

 

“But you had a boy friend?” he questioned, surprise raising his brows behind his bangs. 

 

“Yea, I did. A boyfriend that couldn’t wait for me. I mean, he said he would but enter Horny Handsome Chad and…you know the rest. ”

 

“WOW….”Jared stood there shocked, “…..just…yea..wow! I mean who the hell couldn’t wait for you? We don’t have to Jen, not right now. I WILL wait. No stupid horny asshole is gonna steal me away”

 

“Yea…I believe you” he smiled, “I really do. And I am ready…but I don’t have the right things and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t Jen” Jared smiled cupping Jen’s perfect face in his hands. 

 

“You’ll tell me, though? You’ll tell me to stop if I hurt you?” Jensen was beginning to tremble, but he held a serious gaze. He meant what he said and wanted to ensure Jared knew it. 

 

“Yes, Jen I’ll tell you” he ran a thumb over Jensen’s full slightly quivering bottom lip. Jensen made a small soft gasping noise at the contact and closed his eyes as he felt Jared’s other hand run from his face, down his neck, back to rub small soothing circles at the small of his back. God he loved Jared.

 

“Good,” he murmured, feeling his knees slowly sink in Jared’s warm embrace.


End file.
